forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shadow magic
Actually, shadow magic is unrelated to the Shadow Weave, and uses the regular Weave. Although Tome of Magic 3.5 vaguely implies that Shadowcasters use the Shadow Weave, the Class Chronicles article for the Shadowcaster (here) clarifies that shadow magic users channel through the Weave, but may choose to learn to use Shadow Weave Magic if they wish. Interestingly, this was confirmed several years before the Tome of Magic was actually published, on page 55 of the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition: "shadow magic (not to be confused with the Shadow Weave)". This of course is referring back to the novels Crypt of the Shadowking and Curse of the Shadowmage. Races of Faerûn mentions more about shadow magic in its bits about Talfir, and says that Shadow Weave magic is only reminiscent of shadow magic (page 104). shadowdancers are also stated to use shadow magic, as are gnome artificers in Magic of Faerûn. -- BadCatMan (talk) 02:59, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :I am in the process of rewriting Plane of Shadow and just moved a sentence or two to this page because it doesn't really belong in a planar page. I'll add the cleanup tag to this page and someone can correct it eventually.—Moviesign (talk) 14:55, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. I recently did a bunch of research on shadow magic for a Shadowcaster PC, so maybe I should do work on this when I have a chance. — BadCatMan (talk) 13:27, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::You obviously know more about it than I do. I haven't read the novels and I do not own Tome of Magic 3.5, Races of Faerûn or Magic of Faerûn. I removed all mention of shadowdancers and shadow magic from the Plane of Shadow page since it really didn't seem to belong there, but I didn't want to delete possibly useful info.—Moviesign (talk) 14:40, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::I haven't read the novels either, but have the sourcebooks that reference them. It'll be a stubby in that area, but I don't need to go into specifics. ::::Okay, I can recycle it then. — BadCatMan (talk) 14:51, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I pretty much completely rewrote the article, keeping only one line that was still correct or relevant, while I collected all the older shadow magic references I could find. Of course, "shadow magic" is a pretty generic term, used for a number of old 2E spells, but I picked those that clearly referred to a specific form of magic. I didn't include so much out of Tome of Magic 3.5 itself, however, as I didn't want to rewrite that whole section and wanted to keep a definite Realms focus. The core information can be added later, but now hanging off a skeleton of solid Realmslore. I may add some more of that later. I also have a little more Realmslore to add. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:54, December 20, 2012 (UTC) School of Shadow confusion Shadow magic is its own "school of effect"but there is also a subschool of illusion called "shadow". Right now, the link school of shadow redirects here, but I'm not sure it should. See also Category:Shadow spells. ~ Lhynard (talk) 15:49, June 18, 2016 (UTC) :The category is at the momentmainly used for spells from the school of effect. To my knowledge, we do not have categories for subschools, but the two uses could be sorted out along 2nd/3rd edition lines with the help of a category intersection, if necessary. I personally like the solution with the disambiguation header here and would rather keep school of shadow (e.g. at the individual 2nd edition spells) linking here, but don't know if there are more arguments against it. Daranios (talk) 20:40, June 18, 2016 (UTC)